fanon_smash_brosfandomcom-20200214-history
Spider-Man (SSB16)
Spider-Man is a playable character in Super Smash Bros. OC 2016. Spider-Man could be considered to have Attributites as Shiek from Super Smash Bros. Melee, however he almost plays out as Shiek just not in the way he is, Spider-Man has some moves from his universe. Spider-Man is also the first Comic book character to come to smash representing the Marvel Universe. Attributes Spider-Man is a very agile fighter, possessing a fast dash, high falling speed, good jumping prowess, and very quick, combo-friendly attacks. While only a portion of his moveset can reliably KO to compensate for his speed, such options are very reliable combo finishers at most percentages, greatly offsetting his power loss. Spider-Man, however, has poor air speed and a rather high short hop. As a result of having high traction and a high falling speed, Spider-Man has a rather short, but fast, wavedash. Spider-Man's main strength is his edgeguarding ability, which is among the best in the game. While he lacks a spike like , or even a meteor smash, Spider-Man's good jumping prowess and fast, powerful aerials give him amazing options off the edge. Spider-Man's forward aerial is among the most feared in the game, due to its fast startup, high knockback scaling, semi-spike angle, and its ability to autocancel itself if used correctly, and is his main pressuring and edgeguarding tool, while also being an outstanding combo finisher. His back aerial is slightly weaker with a more diagonal angle, but has more reach and is safer to use, allowing for it to be used as a potent edgeguarding option as well. Spider-Man also has one of the best projectiles in the game, Web Shot, which aids in his edgeguarding; the web is very quick to use and it, can travel quickly when thrown, and can cut through or stop most other projectiles in the game, allowing Spider-Man to neutralize projectiles from characters who rely on them to cover their recovery, such as . Web Shot also has high hitstun and low knockback, making them excellent for intercepting recoveries, especially more linear options such as Fire Fox or Portal Rune. In addition, The Web Shot can travel in a diagonal downward path when thrown from the air, presenting the edgeguarder with more options. Spider-Man also has the means to force edgeguarding situations very easily, possessing a back throw that sets up edgeguards on fastfallers, and the speed to effectively corner opponents once they're close to the ledge. Spider-Man is also notable for having among the best punishing abilities in the game. His tilts, up smash, and dash attack all come out quickly and all send the opponents straight into the air, giving Spider-Man guaranteed aerial followup options, especially at lower percentages. However, Spider-Man suffers in his flaws. Spider-Man has a mediocre neutral game, especially compared to other top tiers such as and . Due to his high short hop, Spider-Man suffers from a poor SHFFL, which impairs some elements of his aerial approach. Spider-Man also possesses a short dash dance, forcing him to rely on his short wavedash to adjust his spacing. While Web Shot has no landing lag when used in midair, it does have significant ending lag when used on the ground; however, Spider-Man's Web Shot will only travel straight if he throws them while grounded, impairing his ability to approach with his projectile from afar. Spider-Man also lacks universal disjoint, causing him to have a very small and concentrated "threat zone" where he can create openings by threatening the opponent with a forward aerial, his tilts, or an aerial Web Shot into a grab. As such, high-level Spider-Man players will often look for openings to close distance and go into that "threat zone," a spacing where Spider-Man can threaten the opponent with his outstanding punish game. This is easier to do against characters with even worse neutral games, particularly bottom-tiered characters such as and , as they lack the means to zone Spider-Man out of that ideal area. However, other top-tiered characters like for example or have the tools to keep Spider-Man out, whether it be through projectiles or disjoint, and can similarly harshly punish Spider-Man if he unsafely attempts to close this distance. Overall, Spider-Man is a rush down character and the backroom pleeded Spider-Man to be a High Tier Character also finally ending 's Match-up Chart. Moveset 'Taunts' *Up: Spider-Man gives a thumbs up to the screen. *Side: Spider-Man lays back relaxing saying "Do your Job" *Down: Spider-Man thumbs up the opponent. 'On-Screen Apperance' *Spider-Man Slowly falls down while hanging onto a web and jumps off and gets in fighting position. 'Idle Poses' *Stretching his back. *Looks both ways. 'Victory Poses' *Spider-Man hangs from his Web and takes a picture infront of the screen. *Spider-Man shoots out 2 Web shots from each side and smiles doing his Artwork pose laughing. *Spider-Man says "Sorry about that", He smirks as he uses Web Swing to leave. In Competitive Play Match ups Alternate Costumes Trivia